


Bite Me

by purpleeyestelllies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, M/M, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Liam, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, but it's not too angsty, idk how to tag that they goes through this like werewolfy change angst..., more like it's just Harry being needy and Liam not giving it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just moved in next door, but there's something off about his neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one shot req, but I just lost my goddamn mind and now it's 12k words. So there you go, enjoy. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry picked up the last box and heaved it over the threshold, wiping his sweaty hands on his trackies. He sighed out and planted those hands on his hips. The movers were just placing his last large piece in his living room. “Thanks, guys,” Harry offered. “Go grab some water before you go.”

The movers hummed in happy surprise and set their things down before meandering into the kitchen. “It’s in the fridge,” Harry called after them just as he heard a rap on the open front door. He turned to see a brunet in a white vest and loose shorts, short hair in disarray on the top of his head and a bright, appealing smile on his face. “Hi there,” Harry greeted.

“Hey,” he answered, voice pleasant and low. “I’m your neighbor on,” he pointed over to his right, “that side. Just thought I’d introduce myself since I saw the door open.” The puppy-faced lad stuck a hand out. “Liam.”

“Harry. Nice to meet you.” They shook, a firm shake that lasted just a moment longer when Liam’s fingers trickled along his palm, sending a faint tingle through Harry’s skin.

Liam looked lost for a moment, like Harry had done something weird and Liam didn’t understand. The moment ended and he shook his head lightly. “Um, well. If you need anything, I’m right over...”

“Yeah, thanks,” Harry said hesitantly.

Liam gave one more nod and backed out of Harry’s house, back to his own place.

***

The rain was pelting the sidewalks to a dark grey. The sound of the wind rushed against Harry’s ears, making him tuck further into his collar. The moon was high in the night sky, luckily full and bright enough to give Harry some decent light. He had a crowbar from his car wedged between the door and the frame. He’d locked his goddamn keys in his house, and, now, he was trying to pry his way back into his _brand new_ house.

The door wasn’t budging; he wasn’t strong enough to rip open his front door by himself. He huffed and dropped the crowbar to the ground, backing away from it and it’s awning, letting the rain douse his curls flat. He needed a second hand to get it open. He looked to the empty street, then to the houses next to him.

Liam’s house. The lights were off, but his car was there. The neighbor had been avoiding Harry since the day they met, returning his wave whenever he saw Harry, but never holding any conversation the green-eyed lad tried to strike up. The only other neighbor he’d met so far, though, was Mrs. Walker, the sixty-year-old widow with four cats. So, Liam it was.

Harry jogged across their lawns to Liam’s front door and knocked as loud as he could to be heard over the wind. “Liam,” he shouted against the door. “Liam! I’m sorry it’s kind of late, but I really need a hand.” He was met with silence. “Liam?” he tried again, the hopelessness of the situation clear in his voice. “Please. I know we don’t really know each other, but I didn’t know who else to ask.” Nothing. Harry sighed and turned back, one boot already squishing against the grass when Liam’s front door opened. Harry scurried up to his door, protected from the rain again. Liam was half hidden from view, just one arm and shoulder, and half his face poking out. “Hey, Liam. Thank God. I know this sucks, but could I get a favor.”

“Now’s not actually a good time,” Liam informed him, voice rough and shaky.

“I know, _God_ , it’s like storming and everything, but I sort of locked myself out of my house and I need a little help prying the door open.”

“Oh, mate, that’s...um-” Liam’s fist clenched at his side. “I don’t really-”

“Please, Liam.” Harry did his best to play up those big, doe eyes people were always going on about. He reached forward and placed a light hand on Liam’s arm. His skin was burning, and the same tingle from the first time they’d met showed up again. Harry flinched, but said, “I’ll owe you one.”

Liam took a long breath and held Harry’s gaze. “Yeah, um. Let’s do this quickly, okay?”

“Yeah, mate, sure.” Harry stepped back and shuffled on the balls of his feet, waiting for Liam. The other lad took another big breath and opened the door. He stepped up to the threshold and paused. Harry’s brows furrowed. “You might want a jacket. I’d hate to be the reason you got a cold or something.”

Liam laughed. “I don’t get colds.” With that, he stepped outside and into the moonlight. Harry started leading them back, but Liam didn’t follow, though Harry didn't hear the lack of footsteps matching his. “I- fuck. I can’t.” Harry looked back to see Liam’s hands clenched so tightly they were shaking, and his face was scrunched up with restraint. When he flipped on his heels and started back to the house, Harry hurried after.

“Liam? What’s wrong?” He snuck in the door just after Liam and shut it. “Mate, you alright?”

The brunet’s eyes snapped up. “What the- You have to go. You need to-” Liam growled and folded in on himself. “Harry, please-” He held an arm out to ward him off, but Harry only grabbed onto his hand and tried to get him standing.

“Liam? Liam, what’s wrong? Should I,” he was looking around frantically, “call some...one, or- shit, Liam.” Liam was crumpling to the ground now, groaning with a hand over his face. Harry fell with him to the floor, both hands gripped tight on Liam’s arms, trying to hold Liam together.

“Harry.” The name turned feral on Liam’s tongue, and when the hurting lad looked back up his eyes were a bright gold, glowing in the dark living room. A sharp pain in Harry’s forearms had him looking down to see Liam’s fingers dug into his skin, his nails long and sharp. “Harry, I’m sorry.” Their eyes connected one more time before Liam lunged forward, and there was a sharp, searing pain against Harry’s collarbone. And then nothing.

***

Picasso did this thing with a paintbrush that made the world seem like a dancing pool of color, swirling around endlessly. That’s what was happening through Harry’s half-opened eyelids as he tried to will himself into an awakened state. As soon as he got them to open, though, he groaned at the bright, white world and shut them again.

“Harry?” came a soft voice from a few feet away. Harry ignored it, hoped that this devil would mercifully take the day off and go torture someone else. But then he heard a slightly firmer, “Harry?” from right next to him and, he groaned. He turned his head and pried his eyes open again, a blurry rug of brown hair and big, brown eyes looking worriedly at him.

“Liam?” he asked groggily. “What hap…” Harry’s heavy eyes slipped shut again, his head lolling back on the couch.

“Breathe,” Liam encouraged. “Here, drink this.” He held up a bottle of water to Harry’s lips. The curly-haired lad sipped on it, humming gratefully. When Harry had gulped down a bit of the water, Liam pillowed his own head in his hand, propped up on his elbows on the couch cushion. “I’m so sorry,” he sighed.

Turning onto his side, Harry came face to face with his neighbor. “What time is it?”

“Nearly two,” Liam answered.

“Oh, wow. You should get some sleep, and I have work in the morning.”

“No, um- It’s two in the afternoon,” Liam corrected.

Harry shot up, but his head rush brought him back to the throw pillow. “Ow.”

“You should rest. You’ll have a headache for a couple days.” Liam soothed a hand over Harry’s shoulder, the touch oldly powerful in making him relax.

Harry’s hand came to his forehead, rubbing into his temples. “Why?”

“I sort of,” Liam scratched his bicep idly, “bit you.”

***

Ten minutes of freaking out, and Harry was backed against the wall dividing the kitchen and living room while Liam tried to soothe him like he was a wild animal. “You bit me, Liam! And I passed out and now- what?! I’m a,” Harry’s hands flailed around, “dog!”

Liam snarled. “Werewolf. Not. A dog.”

“Oh, great.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Please, let me help you. You’ll need it.”

“Hell no,” Harry stayed firm. “You’re not going to fucking touch me.” Harry crept along the wall carefully. “I need to get out of here.”

“Don’t go. There’s a lot you,” Harry started moving towards the door, “don’t understand.”

“Well, that’s for damn sure! Fuck-” Harry scratched at the freshly healed bite mark on his collarbone. “Itches like hell. My whole body does.”

“Oh, my God.”

Harry leveled his angry eyes on the boy. “What?”

Liam opened his mouth to talk, but decided against whatever he was going to say. “Nothing. Just, please-”

Harry was already at the door, hand behind him jiggling the handle. “Stay away from me.” He bolted out the door and across the lawn, leaving the door wide open and Liam calling after him.

***

The itch came back harder not two hours after Harry left. He thought about going into work late to get some grading done, begging his boss for forgiveness, and just pushing through. But the headache was taking over his vision, pounding in his bones, and Harry could barely stand up straight, much less work. Then, he tried to just ignore it and rest a bit, but as he was laying there, blocking out the sound of the dog across the street and Ms. Walker’s grandkids playing outside, his skin started itching. An irritating burn just under his epidermis that he soon couldn’t ignore.

The burning itch became a searing burn, and soon, Harry was sweating and shivering on his couch. His hands were shaking and he was crying without his own permission. His chest felt hollow but stuffed full at the same time, and he couldn’t get a real breath in, much less out. Unconsciousness was coming, no matter how Harry tried to fight it off.

“Harry?” The voice was a whisper, but the sound rang loud in his ears. “Harry, I know you’re in there. I can smell you.”

A weak, hysterical chuckle filtered from his lips. “Liam?” he murmured.

“Yeah, bab- Yeah, yeah, it’s me.” Harry could clearly hear the palm that Liam laid against the door. “Can you let me in?”

“No,” he whimpered. “Go away.”

“I need to take care of you. Please, let me in.”

“No.” But as soon as he said it, a new ache pounded in his head, and he groaned in pain, burying his face in the couch. “Liam,” he cried out.

“Harry,” he called back. “I don’t want to break the door down, Harry. Please come let me in.” The green-eyed lad pushed himself into a half-sitting position, went to stand, but just fell to the floor. “Harry? Are you okay?”

“I’m coming,” Harry offered with the little strength he could muster. He didn’t try to get up again, instead crawling across his living room carpet. His hand reached up but slipped off the shiny metal, sweat slicking his skin. He tried again, fingers grappling to turn it. Finally, he flicked the lock and let his heavy arm drop as he rolled away from the door.

In the next seconds, so many things happened: Liam opened the door, sure not hit the lanky man, before scooping Harry into his arms and running him back to the couch. The bigger lad hovered over him, smoothing his sweaty curls off his face and tracing his features. “Harry. Hey, look at me, love, please.”

Harry opened his eyes and, for the second time that day, was greeted with his neighbor’s worried face. “What’s happening to me…”

Liam’s hand couldn’t stop sweeping over Harry’s sweaty face. “You need to turn for the first time. Your wolf is eating his way out and if you don’t turn voluntarily, it will force its way out. Painfully.”

“What?” Harry grit out. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Come to mine. You’ll be safe there, and I can help you.”

Harry flinched away from Liam’s hand. “Help me?” His scoff came out more as a broken breath of air. “You’re the one that did this to me.”

“I know.” Liam shut his eyes tight. “God, I know, but you _will_ need me.”

“I don’t nee- Ah!” Harry curled in on himself, arms wrapping around his torso. “Liam,” he sobbed.

“Come on, babe. Please get up.” Liam wedged a hand under Harry’s shoulders and heaved him into a sitting position.

“Don’t touch-” He cut himself off with a grunt of pain. The younger lad kept his eyes closed and breathed in and out slowly, though shakily. “Fine. Help me.” The request was full of bitter resignation.

In seconds, Liam had Harry cradled to his chest with an arm under his knees and under his back. “You’ll be okay,” Liam whispered against his hair. He brought the green-eyed lad back out the wide open front door and across the lawn to his own house, balancing Harry against his chest as he twisted the knob of his own front door.

Harry gave another, louder wail of pain and buried his face in Liam’s chest. Liam responded with coos, soft words of assurance as he ran them through his house to a door in the hallway. When he opened it, Harry felt them start to descend, the light receding from them and being replaced by a damp chill. “Where…”

“Basement,” Liam informed quickly just before he set Harry down on a hard, cold floor. “Open your eyes, Harry.”

He did. All he saw was black. “I can’t see anything.”

“Yes you can. Breathe. Look. At me.”

Harry looked up towards the sound of his voice. Slowly the darkness was replaced by a blue grey, and the image of Liam’s face became clear. Like Harry could suddenly see in the dark, like the room was lit by his own eyes. “How?”

“Look at me,” he requested again, softer this time. Harry let his eyes roam slowly over Liam’s face. His forehead was creased, his eyes bright and powerful, pupils dilated. His mouth was tight, and sharp breaths of fire puffed out of his nose. “This is going to hurt, but I will do everything I can for you.”

Then, he was up and walking towards the wall. Harry followed him with his gaze, head tilting against the hard floor. “What are you…” Even those words were a torture. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.

“I have to lock you up. So you can’t hurt anyone.”

A surprised laugh erupted from the withering boy’s mouth. “Hurt anyone? I couldn’t-” he paused to whimper, “hurt anyone.”

“Not right now, you couldn’t.” Liam slipped his fingers around one of Harry’s wrists. “Trust me.” With that, he clicked a heavy iron shackle around his wrist. Harry jolted at the sound and then the weight. “You’re okay,” Liam reassured before he bent down and brushed his lips against Harry’s temple. The gesture somehow had Harry sinking back to the floor limply. Then, he picked up Harry’s other wrist and clasped another shackle around it.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Liam blurted as he picked up one of Harry’s ankles. “Not like this. You were just-” the loud clank of metal on metal signaled three of four limbs locked down, “so close. I couldn’t help it. I needed-” The last shackle went on and Liam’s hand smoothed up Harry’s leg, gently over his hip to his stomach. “I needed to make you mine.”

By the time Liam was back to Harry’s face, hovering over him and looking down at him in the dark, Harry’s whole body was vibrating from curiosity and anxiety. “Yours?” Suddenly, he howled as a ripple of heated pain washed over him.

Liam gave him one last brush of fingers through his hair. “My mate,” were the last words Harry heard before his body self-destructed, chest ripping open and head melting and exploding right there on the floor.

***

Harry didn’t remember much about that night, mostly just the pain, but there was one thing he remembered more clearly than anything else: _my mate._ When he’d woken up the next morning, he didn’t have the faculties to question anything, much less decipher the meaning of those words. Instead, he’d just curled up to the body that was wrapped around him- Liam’s of course- and willed himself back to sleep.

The second time he’d woken up, he was in his own bed. The covers were tucked around him tightly, and he didn’t understand why until he realized he was shivering. The room didn’t feel cold, but his body was freezing. He did his best to turn onto his side, to curl up for warmth, and released a teeth-chattering groan.

“Harry,” he heard whispered from a few feet away and opened his eyes to see Liam sitting in the chair beside his bed. “Hey, you’re awake.”

“Don’t tell me it’s been another twelve hours,” Harry murmured.

“Well, it’s now Saturday, so. Does that mean you get to sleep in?”

Harry hummed contentedly. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Liam sighed, “because yeah, it’s been another twelve hours.”

Harry groaned and brushed his curls out of his eyes. “Seriously? How do you keep doing that?”

Liam laughed, small but bright. “Trust me, you need all the sleep you can get.” Harry hummed his agreement, and they sat in exhausted silence until Liam said. “Fancy a cuppa?”

The curly-headed man nodded easily. “That sounds great.” Giving an answering nod, Liam left Harry with one more long look before heading down to a kitchen that wasn't even his, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

He tried his best to go back over the events of yesterday, move past the blurring pain and separate each minute from one another. He remembered reaching for the door...saying Liam’s name...being carried around. _God_ , he wasn’t getting anywhere. He needed to go further back.

The night before. He’d locked himself out of his house. Gone to Liam to get help prying open his front door. Liam seemed...distracted, to say the least. He was antsy, didn’t really want to help Harry in the first place- which didn’t surprise the younger lad, since Liam had been so cold in Harry’s first weeks here- but eventually he’d offered to help. Harry remembered touching him.

A- a spark, maybe. Something.

Then, Liam started to come outside with him, but, as soon as he’d been touched by the night sky, he wilted back into his house. What happened?

Well, now, Harry supposed he knew. Liam was- _fuck_ \- a werewolf. It was a full moon, Harry realized. Was Liam...turning? Was that why he’d bitten him? Harry assumed that was what happened. If Liam was feeling even half of what Harry was feeling last night, could he really blame him for losing control?

Harry felt it as soon as he left Liam’s house, the burn, the need, the pull. He thought it was the pain, but it wasn’t. It was separate. He felt like his heart and his head were miles away from his body. No, not miles, _yards_ away. One yard to be exact. Next door.

He could _feel_ Liam inside him, in his head, in his blood. It hurt to be away from him. And when Liam had scooped him up and brought him to the couch, Harry felt his bones settle and his blood stop boiling. His mind was still a haze, but his body felt whole again.

And Liam had...what- called him his _mate_. But it didn't feel like the casual mate. The kind you call ‘round for drinks, or borrow money from and pay back months later. It felt like something else. Something much bigger. Add that to the way he’d felt with and without Liam, and Harry knew something had changed between them.

“Liam?” Harry called out and sat himself up in bed. He thought Liam didn't hear him, but then, Liam was gliding back into the room with a full tray and a cautious look. When he set the tea down, Harry started in on making it just how he liked it. “Thanks, mate.”

Liam froze at the word, and it confirmed everything for Harry. Mate meant something else entirely to him. “What did you mean when you called me your mate?” Harry pushed.

The brown-eyed man kept his attention on the spoon he was swirling in his cup. “I don't know what you mean?”

“Come on,” Harry quipped. “I heard you. Last night, just before I turned, you said I was your mate. I don't remember too much from what happened after that, but I remember that.”

Liam dropped his spoon on the tray and sighed. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.”

“Why not?”

The brown-eyed man raked a hand through his messy hair, taking a sip from his tea. “It's not something that should be forced on you. You're supposed to realize it in your own time.”

“Realize what?”

“Who you are?”

Harry was still lost, as he was sure was apparent on his face. “I don't get it, Liam. What does that have to do with what you said?”

Liam pressed his lips together, creased his forehead, like he was thinking really hard, before nodding. “Most werewolves don't normally find their mate until they're fully formed. At least. I've got years- I was supposed to have years. But you showed up. I felt it the very first time I shook your hand. I knew who you were for me. But I figured we'd have time, to get closer, learn about each other.

Then, you showed up at my place and I was already too close to shifting. I shouldn't have answered the door at all, but I could feel how scared and helpless you felt. I couldn't just leave you out there. But I should have. You were supposed to glide into this life. Slowly. But I fucked up.”

Liam gave another sigh after he'd apparently finished his rant. Harry’s brows rose more and more as he'd talked, and now, they were furrowed in confusion, mouth hanging slack and looking for something to say. His hand flip-flopped in front of him when he came up with nothing.

“You're freaking out. That's okay,” Liam assured as he set his tea down. “I know I cocked this up.”

Harry set his drink down as well, eyes shifting around his room, looking lost. “I was...meant to be a- I'm just a teacher. Year six. They're good kids. I'm not-” Harry was shaking his head in denial. “I had to beg my boss not to put me on probation for missing yesterday with no call. I just started a new job! I can't be a- that's not. I've got a plan!” Now, Harry was rising from the bed, tea forgotten on the night stand. “I can't be a-” Harry’s hands flailed for the next word.

“Werewolf,” Liam completed for him.

“No!” He pointed an accusing finger at Liam’s apologetic face. “Take it back! Whatever you did,” he wiped his hand down his wrinkled tee like he could wipe away the blood now coursing in his veins, “just take it back.”

“I can't. I'm sorry.”

Harry loosed a growl, one more animal than human. “I hate you,” he snarled. “You fucked me over. My life is over!” He stormed towards the broader lad. “I hate you!” He swung an arm, aiming for Liam’s face, but missing when Liam dodged it, making Harry stumble forward into Liam’s chest.

Liam instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,” he whispered sorrowfully as he held Harry’s fighting body tight until the new werewolf slumped into Liam’s body and cried.

Harry couldn't help but feel less anxious as he inhaled Liam’s scent, felt the temperature of his body. Without deciding to, he nuzzled his face against Liam’s chest. Liam just wrapped his arms tighter and held him close while he sniffled himself calm. “I felt it,” Harry finally said.

“Felt what?”

Hiccuping, Harry straightened up enough to fit his face under Liam’s chin, lips brushing against his scruff as he talked. “The pull. The need. And when I was turning, I felt absolutely everything. And nothing.” A hand came up to settle next to his own face on Liam’s shoulder. “If that's how you felt at all, then, I know you had no control when you bit me.”

Liam sighed heavily and kissed Harry’s hair. “I should've stayed away. I knew that if I let myself get too close, I'd take you. You weren't ready, and I did anyway.”

Even though he was admitting to everything, Harry still couldn’t feel anything but comfort, like the proximity of Liam to himself was neutralizing his own discourse. “I don’t care,” he murmured in resignation. “It’s already happened. I-” Harry kissed the underside of Liam’s chin. “I need you to help me.”

The older man’s eyes fluttered shut, and his fingers clenched in Harry’s shirt. “Anything.”

“Just don’t- don’t leave me. I feel like I’m splitting open when you’re gone.”

Liam nodded in understanding. “It’ll get easier. Once your wolf bonds and realizes that I’m not going anywhere any time soon, it’ll be easier to be apart.”

“Will I ever not want you?” Harry untucked himself from Liam’s hold, standing up tall to show the importance of the question. “You said you’re my mate, but was that my choice?”

The established wolf led them back to the bed, and he kept a hand firmly on Harry’s knee. “I’ve heard plenty of stories from my pack- our pack,” Liam looked like he’d just realized, which, maybe he had, “um, about mates, and every time, it seems like they’re drawn to each other no matter what. But it’s always been a good thing. I’ve never heard of someone that doesn’t...want their mate.”

“I want you,” Harry admitted, “all the time. Even right now. When I’m asleep. I can literally feel you all the time.”

“I know.” Liam shook his heavy head. “I _know_.” Then, like he was too heavy for the weight of his confession, Liam flopped back on Harry’s bed, arms slapping down on the duvet perpendicular to his body. “I’ve never felt anything like it. Not even the first time I changed.”

Harry hummed through a small smile and fell back on the bed, head cradling against Liam’s arm. “And I’m feeling both at the same time.”

“Can’t imagine,” Liam agreed lazily fingers toying with the loose curls on his neighbor’s head.

Harry turned his head to look over at his mate- his _mate_ \- and blinked slowly in the afternoon sun. “It’s better,” the emerald-eyed lad curled onto his side and into Liam’s body, “with you here. Close.” He laid a hand on Liam’s chest. “Stops hurting.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Liam assured and wrapped a hand around Harry’s on his torso. “I feel better, too.” Pulling him closer by the hold, Liam tucked Harry into him. “Although, the need will always be there, even when the painful tug goes away.”

“Great,” Harry scoffed. “Like I don’t have enough trouble concentrating when you’re here.” He watched Liam’s lips curl up with satisfaction. “Shutup,” he quipped and shoved at Liam half-heartedly. “Please, tell me it’s not just me.”

Liam let his eyes fall closed and buried his head between Harry’s and the bed, inhaling the scent of his hair with a growl. “Are you kidding? I’m being a _very_ good puppy right now.”

Harry’s laugh trickled out, breath fanning over Liam’s neck as he scratched his fingers through Liam’s short hair. “Very good puppy,” he parroted, his voice lower and more serious.

Liam’s lips were ghosting against Harry’s cheek, and, just when the younger man was leaning into what he was sure was going to be their first kiss, Liam rolled his head away, looking up to the ceiling. “Not now,” he whispered, regret in his voice. “You’re dealing with a lot.”

“Enough to make me go crazy,” Harry confirmed. “It feels like a million years since this started; the longest two days of my life.”

With a nuzzle to Harry’s cheek, Liam pulled away. “I can’t say I’m sorry enough.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Liam back down to him, wrapping his arms in a vise around Liam’s waist. “Yes, you can.” He pressed into the warmth of his neighbor. “Just shut up and hold me until it goes away.”

***

When Harry was a kid he used to rush home everyday after school to watch his favorite program. He would huff and puff and zig zag through other kids that were lazily making their way. He felt like, if he missed it, he would die.

That was how he felt for two weeks. Everyday he went to work, tried his best to focus on his job, but all he could see, think, was _Liam_. He swore he could even smell him, miles and miles away. At the end of the day, every day, for a dozen days, he sped home just to be closer to the man he’d just met but couldn’t get enough of. The sad part? Liam wasn’t even home when Harry got home. Just the fact that the place where Liam sat, cooked, laid his head down at night, was right there, next door, had Harry’s frayed nerves lying down in calm again.

Then, when Liam did come home, it was like he could map out the seconds it took for him to walk across their yards and rap his knuckles on Harry’s door. Each and every one of those seconds were another reason for Harry to go running around his house screaming like a loon. But the moment he heard it, the moment Liam tapped an eager hello on Harry’s humble abode, Harry felt all but soothed.

The only thing better was the moment Liam scooped him up into his arms and held him tight enough to convince Harry that the feeling Harry had been living with for the last nine hours was mutual. Liam nuzzled his face into Harry’s hair, giving him a long inhale- one of Liam’s favorite things to do, Harry had noticed- and letting himself get reaquainted with the whole of him. “I missed you.”

Harry hummed in appreciation, unable to really put into words, his relief. “How was your day?” Harry asked without letting him go.

Liam walked them further into Harry’s house, kicking the door shut like it was second nature, as he’d done for the past five days like clockwork. “I don’t know. Missed you.”

That gave Harry a chuckle. “I’ve heard. Missed you, too.”

The dominant wolf growled as he pushed Harry to the couch, knees buckling with a yelp of surprise. Liam followed him down, spreading his legs naturally to sit down on his mate’s lap. “Did you?”

“So much.” Harry slid his arms around Liam’s neck, pulling him in close. He tilted his head up, chin lining up with Liam’s. Rejection came when Liam tilted his head instead and rested it on Harry’s shoulder. “Please,” Harry whined.

The same thing. Every time. They hadn’t so much as shared a peck. Harry kept trying, but Liam kept gently telling him no. “Not yet. You’re still new to this. You should focus on adjusting to your wolf.”

Harry groaned and let his head fall back on the couch. “I don’t get what that has to do with us. Won’t it like,” he lifted his head and locked eyes with Liam, “appease my wolf or something to- you know…”

The older lad’s smirk was deadly, a pull on Harry’s heart and groin if ever he felt one. “You want me to fuck you, and you can’t even say it?”

Offended, he stuck his tongue out, and the younger snarked back, “Who said you were going to fuck me?”

Liam raised a brow and pressed Harry hips down with a firm hand, making the boy tense and grip his mate’s shoulders. “You’d like to pretend you don’t want me to?”

With a press of his lips, Harry took a calming breath, eyes narrowed in mock seriousness. “That’s not even the point. I want-”

“I’m aware of what you want,” Liam teased and rocked his hips, then again, “but you don’t know what you’re asking.” Regrettably, Liam lifted off his mate’s lap before leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly. “You making dinner tonight, or am I?”

Harry gave his best petulant scowl but huffed, “You, please.”

***

Liam tried to debate logically with Harry over the next two weeks. The older man told him that he’d rather they run together first before they actually mated, said that it would build their trust, their bond. He tried to warn Harry that if they mated, physically, that their wolfs would be crying out for each other and wouldn’t be able to turn, be with each other for the first time, until the full moon.

They had their first fight about it a week before the change.

_(“I’m going insane, Liam!”_

_Liam held his hands up to try and calm his mate. “I know. I can feel it. But I need you to just hold on.”_

_“Hold on?_ Hold. On? _I can feel my blood boiling, my entire body_ literally _physically needs you.” Harry’s hands came out to Liam, reaching for him before dropping them again. “Sometimes I think it’s going to crawl out of my chest and kill me.”_

_“Babe,” Liam sighed and moved forward to hug Harry, but the younger wolf flinched and stepped back._

_“I can’t. If you touch me, I won’t…”_

_Now it was Liam’s turn to let his hands drop. “I’m sorry. I wish I could help you understand why it has to be this way. Normally, mates find each other after they’re both wolves, after they’ve run together, after they’ve learned each other. Then it makes sense, it’s easier, when they mate.”_

_“Makes sense,” Harry repeated blankly. “What about this, about_ us _, makes sense? It’s been weeks since you turned me, and the only thing that’s consistent is that I wake up hard for you every single morning. I can’t control myself, my body. It hears everything, sees everything, but when I fall asleep one thing is louder than the rest.” Harry closed the space between them and let his head slump forward to Liam’s chest. “I need you.”_

_Liam’s arms finally did wrap around Harry’s body. “I need you, too. But I need you safe more.”_

_The growl that ripped from Harry, shocked Liam into letting him go. “If you wanted me safe you wouldn’t have done any of this in the first place!” Harry pushed on Liam’s chest, not playfully like he was used to, but with impact. “You forced this on me! You made me something I can’t control; the_ least _you can do is make this fucking pain go away!”_

_Harry turned and stomped towards Liam’s bedroom door to leave. He was halfway down the hallway before the brown-eyed lad realized what had just happened. He went after his mate, calling out for him, but Harry just sent a middle finger back towards him and almost ran from his house._

_The fight lasted the better part of twenty-four hours before Liam couldn’t stand the bitter anger he was getting from Harry anymore, that and the distance between them, and knocked on his door. Harry answered it with relief evident on his face.)_

That was nearly a week ago. They’d reached what seemed like an impasse. Liam refused to go further and Harry grumbled about it. But the full moon was tonight and they’d both asked for the day off to spend time together in preparation for this huge thing.

“Excited?” Liam asked as they cuddled on his couch under a blanket while daytime television played in the background.

“I don't know if ‘excited’ is the right word.” They shared a lazy laugh while Harry actually pawed at Liam’s chest. Earlier, he'd heeled for Liam when the dominant wolf reprimanded him for running around the house.

_(“Liam! Are you sure you don't want to go for a jog? I'm really in the mood for a jog,” Harry bellowed as he stepped back and forth on the balls of his feet._

_“That's your wolf, Haz. Jogging won't help. It knows the full moon is close.”_

_“Okay, yeah, but-” Harry suddenly started jogging in circles around Liam. “Feels better though.”_

_“You’ll just be unsatisfied afterwards. You need to start calming yourself down so you don't overdo it when it's time. Makes it harder.”_

_“But Liam,” he whined as he widened his circle and started jogging around the open space in the living room._

_“Harry, settle down.” Liam rolled his eyes and took a restraining breath. Harry ignored him, breath coming faster as his heart rate picked up. When he took off down the hallway, Liam barked at him, “Harry! Come here!”_

_It was the first time Harry had heard that voice from the brown-eyed man. It made him do a complete one-eighty, stopping in front of Liam and falling to his knees. Once it was still again, they both looked shocked._

_“I'm so sorry,” the older wolf finally exhaled. “I shouldn't have done that.”_

_Harry’s body loosened at the normal tone, but he didn't look less confused. “What_ did _you do?”_

_“It comes with the mate territory. The dominant has this...” Liam’s hand flailed for an explanation. He paused and looked down at Harry. “Stand up. Come on.” He reached down and helped him up._

_“It was like I would have done anything to please you just then.”_

_“I shouldn't use that voice on you unless it's absolutely necessary. I didn't know I even had the ability yet. Must be because the moon is so close.”_

_“So, it’ll get stronger?”_

_Liam shrugged helplessly. “I don't know. I guess, probably, yeah.”_

_“I don't know if I can handle that,” Harry offered cautiously._

_“It's not unbalanced,” Liam reassured. “As our bond gets stronger, so will you.” He cupped both sides of Harry’s face and made sure to hold his gaze. “I promise I will never tell you to do something that isn't what's best for you.”_

_Harry’s brow furrowed. “I don't much like you telling me what to do at all.”_

_“It's my job to protect you.”_

_“I don't need your protection.”_

_Liam’s eyes went hard for a moment before he started stroking his cheekbones. “You'll have it anyway.”)_

That had appeased Harry for the most part, secretly thankful for the promise. The younger wolf had calmed significantly since then, helped by Liam’s strong hold and warm presence next to him. They'd eaten a big lunch in preparation for the energy they'd expend.

“We should get outside for a bit and enjoy the day while we can before we go to the grounds. Most of the night will be a bit of a haze.”

“I won't remember my first run?”

“You will, but more in feelings than ideas. The wolf thinks with his senses.”

“That's insane,” Harry awed.

“It's pretty amazing, actually. Like nothing in the world.”

Harry gave a playful pat to Liam’s chest. “We’ll see about that. Let's go outside.”

***

They spent the rest of the day walking all the way out of town, Liam’s arm snuggly around Harry’s waist. Harry knew the general idea of where they were going, but he'd never been and had to trust Liam to lead them. Just about sunset, they reached a huge forest miles outside of town.

“What is this place?” Harry asked as he swiveled in his spot to get a good look at the thick canopy at the entrance of the forest.

“Our land,” Liam hummed with pride. “It's where we run, far away from humans so no one gets hurt.”

“So, why the basement?”

“Emergencies. I'd gotten home really late the night you came over, didn't have time to get here.”

“And shackles are enough to keep you down?” Harry countered disbelievingly.

“Pure silver. Doesn’t hurt us so much, just weakens us. Helps sometimes, hurt other times,” Liam answered.

“I...I guess I always thought that was a myth.”

“Myths always start from somewhere. It can’t kill us though. That was a personal relief when I found that out the hard way.” He said it with a chuckle, despite the very serious implication.

Before Harry could insist he tell the story, he heard a deep, “Liam! Glad you showed this month.” The man was bigger than both him and Liam, broad and smiling.

“Brez,” Liam said fondly. “Yeah, had a bit of an...issue.” He glanced sideways to Harry. “Turned out alright though, I think.” Harry bit down on his fond smile.

The obviously older wolf was looking between them with a raised brow. Harry felt a small phantom weight on his shoulders and bowed his head instinctively. “He smells like you, but you haven’t mated yet.”

“Bressie!” Liam squawked.

Harry blurted out, “You can tell that?”

Liam placed a hand at the small of his mate’s back, pulling him closer. Harry looked over to see him eyeing Bressie with...jealousy? Liam was being possessive, Harry realized. “The Chief can sense a lot about the wolves in his pack,” Liam informed him.

_That’s_ what Harry was feeling. The respect seeded in his chest, the small bit of wonder at the stranger before him. This was Liam’s leader...and Harry’s now, too, he supposed. “Wow, um...sir,” Harry greeted formally, holding a hand out.

“Bressie will do, mate.” He took Harry’s offered hand though and shook it. “Glad Liam here finally got his hands on a bloke. Thought I’d have to lock him in a room with some horny wolves to get him to mate someone.”

Harry felt absolutely mortified at Bressie’s brash words, but Liam just landed a half-hearted punch to the larger man’s arm. “Get off it,” he jested. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t have been one of the volunteers in the room, begging for me.”

The Chief grabbed hold of Liam’s chin just a tad too firmly to be play. “I bend over for no one.” Liam snapped his jaw, teeth making a sharp sound as he growled teasingly. Bressie held his gaze for a long moment before loosing a laugh and dropping his hand. “We’ll see if you’re still so cheeky when I’m kicking your ass tonight during the run.”

“As much as I would love to show you the fluffy side of my hind legs for the whole of the moon, there are more important things for me to do tonight.” To emphasize his point, he took Harry’s clammy hand in his.

“Of course,” Bressie allowed. “The first run with your mate is one of the most important things you’ll ever do. I should leave you two to get ready. The pack is waiting at the great oak.” He looked to Harry. “Welcome to the pack, Harry.”

For a moment, the curly-haired lad wondered how his Chief knew his name, but then he figured Liam probably informed the leader of their pack about his new mate. Harry briefly rambled in his mind about what he said, how he described him, before Liam was tugging him gently further into the woods.

“Turning should hurt a hell of a lot less this time, but it’ll still sneak up on you if you’re not ready for it. Best advice is to just let it happen.” The broader wolf stopped them and pulled Harry closer. “I will be there every step, every second. This will be good for us.”

Harry reassured him with a smile. “I know earlier I said I wasn’t excited, but I kind of am now.”

Liam seemed relieved at the news. “Me, too. This is a first for both of us. My first run with a mate.” His eyes glazed over as he imagined it. “It’s supposed to be pretty amazing. I’ve heard,” Liam was getting enthused now, free hand gesturing to his chest, “that you can feel the heartbeat of your mate as if it’s your own when you run.”

“Does sound pretty amazing.” Harry tucked himself back against Liam’s side as they started walking again.

A few short minutes later, the trees opened, thinned out, Harry saw a small group of seven people gathered around one tree that was thicker, taller, than the rest. Bressie was at the center of the attention, but stoic and quiet. Other people, other wolves, Harry guessed, of all different heights and sizes, some women, even one that looked as young as sixteen. And Harry could feel them all. Not like he could feel Liam- in his every cell- but as a whole, he felt connected to them even though this was his first time laying eyes on them. This, he knew, was his pack.

They stopped a few feet from the people and Liam pointed them out one by one. “That’s Quil, the one with the dark hair. Then, Macey with the dress. The little one is Jase. He’s only fifteen. Brez nearly had a heart attack when Quil brought him home one night. Then, that smiley, blond one is Niall, Bressie’s mate. You know Brez. The older woman is Barbara. And last is Nick.”

“Um, I probably won’t remember all of that.”

“That’s okay. They’re yours for life, so you’ve got time.”

“You said that blond one was Bressie’s mate?” Liam nodded. “But earlier…”

“We joke, but they’re more attached at the hip than we have been for the last month. He’d never do anything to hurt Niall.”

“Is anyone else mated?”

“One more. Quil and Macey. It’s pretty new, too. They’ve both been apart of the pack since before me, but it just presented about three months ago. They’ll be pretty distracted with each other during the run, too.”

“Liam!”

Harry was knocked off balance, but Liam was somehow ready for the tackling hug from a flash of yellow hair. “Hey, Ni,” he chuckled and hugged him tight.

“Where have you been? The Chelsea match was on a couple days ago and you didn’t show.” Once Liam set him back down, Niall shoved him back. “You left me alone with Brez, rooting for the other team just to spite me.” Niall’s words were a growl, but his fond eyes and slight smirk gave him away.

“You handled him, I’m sure,” Liam teased back.

“He always does.” Bressie came up behind his mate and wrapped big, strong arms around him. “He acts like he wasn’t throwing pillows at me for half the match.” One more kiss to Niall’s hair, and the Chief said, “It’s almost time. Get undressed and we’ll get started together.”

“What?” Harry blurted out.

Liam chuckled, joined quietly by the rest. He pulled Harry aside. “If you want, we can go somewhere a little more private to change the first time, but eventually you’ll get used to-”

“No, I-” Harry smiled like he couldn’t help it. “I haven't got a problem getting naked. I just…” He was fiddling with his fingers.

“What is it?” Liam intertwined their hands to calm him.

“What if I can’t do it?”

“Do what?”

Harry widened his eyes, trying to get Liam to understand without having to actually say it. “You know…”

Liam huffed a surprised sound. “What, change? Oh, trust me, Harry. You’ll change whether you want to or not.” The green-eyed man grimaced at that, so Liam backtracked. “What I mean is, you don’t have to worry about anything. I will guide you every step of the way.” Liam rubbed his hands up and down Harry’s arms comfortingly. “I won’t change until you do.”

“Promise?” Harry hoped.

“I swear.”

That brought Harry’s nerves down from vibrating to tingling and he tilted his lips up teasingly. “One good thing?” Liam hummed in question. “I’ll finally get to see you naked.”

Liam’s mouth dropped open before quickly turning into a bright smile. “Oh, good. I don’t feel like such a creeper for thinking the same thing.”

Harry’s hands slid up Liam’s chest, then over his shoulders, and down his arms to take his hands. “Maybe we _should_ go somewhere a little more private for that part.”

“Yeah,” Liam gruffed, eyes going darker. He pulled Harry away with a hurry in his step. They ducked behind the line of trees on the edge of the opening, and before Harry could blink, he was pressed against the sturdy trunk of a tree and an inch away from Liam’s face. They breathed heavily into each other’s spaces. “Tell me I can kiss you.”

Harry groaned. “Please.”

The older wolf took his permission and pushed his lips onto his mate’s, sliding his mouth open to kiss him deeper. They hummed against each other, Harry’s arms slipping around Liam’s body while Liam cupped one behind his boy’s head and the other against his neck.

When their lips settled to a stop, Liam pulled back just enough to gasp for air. “I regret waiting for that. Wish I’d kissed you a month ago.”

Harry’s hand trailed down the older man’s back and under his shirt. The smooth skin, the sensual curve of his back, had Harry pressing closer. “We should get naked.”

Liam hummed happily at the suggestion, hand toying with the collar of his tee shirt. “I’m going to take every piece of clothing off you, nice and slow. I get to touch every inch of skin, and you’ll let me. Won’t you?”

“Yes,” Harry whimpered.

His hands reached the hem of the new wolf’s shirt and slid it up his body. He leaned back to catch a glimpse of the lightly tanned skin of Harry’s stomach. He paused when he caught sight of the flippy black leaves etched on his hips. Then, he disrobed his top the rest of the way, only to find more and more tattoos littered across his skin. “Wow,” he awed. “I’ve seen a few hints, but I had no idea.” He grabbed onto Harry’s hips firmly, thumbs rubbing over the ink. “I really like these.”

Fingertips pressed into Liam’s biceps, Harry added. “I like when there’s bruises on them after I’ve been held down in bed.”

“Shit,” he stuttered and ground forward into his mate. “How the hell did I get you?”

Harry’s laugh trickled off his lips. “You’re only halfway there, and you haven’t even gotten to the good part.” His eyes flicked down to his jeans and Liam lurched forward and tugged Harry’s lip between his with his teeth. Hands like water off a cool glass, he slipped them down to Harry’s waistband. The submissive rolled his hips, prompting him to move things along.

Liam snapped open his button and then his zipper before he let his hand drift under the tight fabric of his pants, narrowly avoiding his semi and instead moving around to cup the small, plump curve of his ass. Harry moaned at the grip and lifted onto his toes before rocking back into Liam’s hand. “Such pretty sounds,” he cooed.

“Shut up,” Harry whined. “Shut up, or I’ll be hard for the change. Will that, like, hurt or anything?” Harry groaned again, this time for a completely different reason. “I can feel it. The moon is almost ready. It’s like,” he licked wetly over his lips, and Liam watched the movement with hawk eyes, “buzzing in my veins. _God_ , you smell so good.”

Liam leaned in and kissed down the side of Harry’s neck sloppily as he pushed his mate’s bottoms down his hips. “If you think you’re horny now, just wait until after the run and we change back. Adrenaline pumping, body sweating, soul completely free. We’ll be lucky to fully change back before I take you.”

Harry growled into the still night air as Liam bit down on the mark he left when he changed the younger boy. “Tonight?”

“If you want to,” Liam made sure. “Only if you want-”

“I want. I _want_. I wanted a month ago. I wanted two weeks ago, and last week, and yesterday, and right _fucking_ now.” Harry kissed him hard. “Tonight is good.”

“Good.” Liam gave him one more kiss before bending down and kissing down Harry’s sternum, taking a detour at both nipples before moving lower. He slowly got to his knees and kissed every leaf on Harry’s laurels as he tugged his pants off his hips.

The younger man’s semi bumped against the bottom of Liam’s chin and he tilted his head and delivered a cheeky kiss to his thickening shaft. Liam continued to lave kiss after kiss to every inch of his mate’s skin, pointedly ignoring his cock as he kissed the firm tops of his thighs and the slight pudge of his hips. “Tonight you will be mine in every possible way.” He stood again, hands following his lips back up to Harry’s mouth.

“Liam,” he begged and his fingers tightened in Liam’s hair. “It’s my turn to take your clothes off.”

“Yes, please.”

Harry swiftly lifted Liam’s shirt over his head, apparently too eager to take the same sweet time that the older man had. But he did fall to his knees just as Liam did, lips exploring the hair the splattered across his chest and stomach. He snatched the denim of Liam’s jeans between his teeth and pulled until Liam’s button came undone. Then, he lifted the tab of his zipper into his mouth with his tongue and pulled it down slow, the teeth unlocking little by little.

His mouth became more urgent when he saw the half-hard curve of Liam under his pants. He pressed his open mouth to the bulge and sucked. Liam moaned as his hand snapped to Harry’s hair, tugging gently. Harry licked over the top side of his mate’s dick and when his lips reached skin again, just above his waistline, he bit down sharply. Liam gasped and swore Harry’s name.

“We have to hurry, babe,” Liam urged. “We’ve only got about ten minutes until it’ll start pushing to get out.”

Harry nodded and shoved Liam’s jeans down, followed quickly by his pants. He stopped and sat back on his heels, looking from Liam’s lap up to his chest and then his eyes. “I can feel it.”

Liam stepped out of his clothes, pushing off his shoes and socks after, while Harry kicked his off, too. He held a hand out for the man on his knees and helped him up. Running his hands up Harry’s front to settle on either side of his neck, Liam murmured, “I’ll coach you.”

“Okay.”

They moved away from the tree and Liam smoothed Harry’s curls out his eyes. “Close your eyes,” he instructed. Harry did. “Breathe in and out with me.” The older wolf demonstrated the slow, even breaths and Harry followed. With each one, Harry’s shoulders relaxed more and his head got heavier.

When his body was loose, Liam whispered low, just loud enough to be heard with Harry’s newly enhanced ears. “You feel it?” Harry nodded and kept taking the deep breaths. “Let it grow. Feel it get bigger, become a bigger part of you.” The younger wolf hummed in confirmation. “Let it grow. Take over.”

“Li..”

“I know. It feels...a lot. Let it. I’m right here, babe. It’ll feel so much better once you’ve turned.”

“Burns a little,” the new one murmured.

“But in a good way, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“Let the burn take over.” Harry made a small choked sound and the veins in his neck stood proud. “There you go. Good boy.” Harry whimpered, the lazy sound like a puppy being petted. His skin rippled, highlighted by the light of the moon, and Liam stepped back but kept his voice steady. “I’ll be waiting for you on the other side.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open and the sound that came out was low and mixed with a voice that wasn’t entirely his, not yet. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees, fingers digging into the dirt as his back curved up towards the sky. Liam watched, his sense of protectiveness for his mate tingling up his spine. Soft, chocolate brown fur pushed out of the pores of his skin, and the nails digging into the dirt extended into claws.

When Harry looked back up at Liam, his eyes were bright yellow and hungry with the animal inside him. “That’s my boy,” Liam encouraged. He stepped a few more steps back and raised his eyes to the sky, taking in the stars and the round, full moon. “Thank you,” he breathed. He felt his body start to take the change that he’d grown so accustomed to, letting the wolf take over his body and transform him into purely beast.

He was faster than Harry, fueled by experience and calm, and by the time his mate fully changed, Liam was waiting for him. Harry padded up to him and buried his muzzle in the soft, light brown fur of Liam’s neck. _Hello_.

_Ready?_

Harry yipped quietly in confirmation and lined his body up with Liam’s, flank to flank. They walked out from behind the trees to see the rest of the pack in wolf form, except for Bressie, who was naked and looking at them kindly. “Congratulations, Harry. Go join your pack.”

Once he had all his wolves together and waiting, the Chief took a deep breath and, like the flow of a warm breeze under the wings of an eagle, transformed into his wolf, the largest of the pack with fur as black as the shadows between the tree branches. _Tonight, we welcome the newest member of our pack into the fold. We are to protect him and know him._ Bressie circled the wolf pack. _We also get to witness their first run together as recognized soul mates of this life._ He came back around to face the duo and bowed his head slightly. _May the moon guide you and the night make you free._

_Blessed be_ , Liam offered and bowed lower, bending his front legs to the ground.

Harry felt the pull to do the same and followed his mate’s lead. _Blessed be._

The entire pack repeated the sentiment before the chief stood to his full height again. _Blessed be._ He went to Liam and nudged him to rise with his snout, nodded the same to Harry. _Let's get to it._

They took off, Bressie at the helm. Liam gave a short nod to Harry before shooting off. Harry yelped in excitement, the jolt of a run coursing through his veins, before running after his mate. With the speed of a new wolf, he caught up quickly and shuffled up to Liam’s side.

They covered ground quickly, their long legs and powerful paws giving them a leverage they would never have in human form. The wolves played and goofed around with each other as they enjoyed the freedom that their inner wolves allowed. Harry didn't think he would ever feel this free again.

_Liam, Liam, Liam_ , his soul called to the older wolf. Liam kept his pace but lifted his head to howl towards the moon in response, making Harry dance around in his glide and bark happily. The winds whipped through their fur, the dirt crunched under their paws, and Harry could _actually_ feel Liam’s heart beat with his. It was amazing.

They continued their games for hours, focused so much on each other that they didn’t realize they’d detoured from the group- well, maybe Liam noticed. Maybe, Liam did it on purpose- until Liam ran ahead a bit and turned, stopping in front of Harry and running back at him. Harry took the challenge and lowered his head as he got closer to his mate. Liam side stepped at the last moment just enough to take Harry down on his side, rolling them both so he didn’t land with a harsh thud, and instead, landed on top of Liam.

Harry nipped at him playfully while Liam turned them back over, pinning him to the forest floor, until Liam bit down hard on the younger wolf’s shoulder, breaking the skin beneath the fur and making Harry whimper in surrender and bare his throat. As the sun tickled the line of the horizon, Liam released his bite and licked over the wound, healing it and sealing the bond. He licked across Harry’s face as the boy preened at the attention.

They both felt the shift together, now connected on a whole new level. The sun climbed just high enough to filter over the damp grass and highlight their bodies as they changed from wolf to man again. When all was said and done, Liam was laying on top of Harry’s body, arms boxing in his torso and head nuzzled against his shoulder. He leaned back and looked down at where the sharp jagged scar overlapped the one he gave him when they barely knew each other; it took up at least a good six inches of Harry’s shoulder.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Liam whispered and ducked down to nip at the mark unnecessarily. It was already permanent. “Mine,” he growled, voice sending a shiver through Harry’s body.

“Liam, please,” Harry begged, and, when he bucked his hips up against Liam’s, the dominant could feel the extent of his plea.

They were both breathing hard, chests moving against each other as Liam’s hand splayed over Harry’s tattooed chest, sliding slowly down the ripples of his abs to his hip. “You're amazing,” the older wolf awed. “And you’re all mine.”

Harry chuckled a little deliriously, head light and focused on one thing, not Liam’s words but his- “Prove it.” Harry’s hands made their way around Liam’s body, one gripping the muscles of his back, the other, the smooth curve of his ass.

Liam bared his teeth a little, growling amiably. “ _Some_ one is needy for it. You just love,” Liam gave Harry’s pec a bite, “to hear how much I need you.”

“Need,” was all the answer he could think to give.

“Well, you're in luck,” Liam went on. “I just happen to love,” another bite, to Harry’s stomach, “showing you exactly how deep that need goes.” Harry whined, eyes clenching shut as Liam’s lips trailed across his hip to his flushed shaft. “Be good,” he warned with finality just before taking Harry’s cock between his lips.

The younger boy arched off the ground, hand scratching along Liam’s scalp as a moan cascaded off his lips. Liam pinned his hips down, crunching the leaves under Harry’s ass. His body was still rocking, despite its limited maneuverability, desperate to get deeper into the warmth of Liam’s mouth. “More,” Harry begged. “Been-” He gasped as Liam hollowed his cheeks and massaged his fingers into his full, heavy balls. “Been waiting for this forever.”

Liam hummed around his prick, obviously agreeing with that statement, if the way he let Harry slip into his throat for a few seconds was any indication. Harry stuttered a surprised sound and tapped haphazardly on Liam’s neck. “I’m close.”

Instead of pulling off like the new wolf expected, Liam kept just Harry’s tip between his lips and husked, “Don’t come,” before taking him back in. Harry moaned, sounding like Liam was torturing him more than giving him pleasure.

“No, please, Li. I can’t.”

Liam’s warning growl was enough to quiet Harry’s arguing, making his body go softer under him. The dominant lad kept working him over, lips tight and mouth warm. Harry had stopped begging, but his thighs were tense, muscles spasming on either side of Liam’s head and hands digging into the dirty ground. Just when Harry thought he wasn’t going to be able to hold on, Liam pulled off and clamped a tight fist around Harry’s girth.

Harry mewled and rocked his hips fruitlessly as Liam moved up Harry’s body to hold himself up, with one forearm, in front of Harry’s face. “Good boy,” Liam murmured and kissed Harry’s red-bitten lips. His mate preened with the attention, taking in the words while he could before he completely lost his mind.

“Liam?” Harry whispered, just loud enough for them.

“Yeah, baby?”

Harry stared Liam down because he wanted to make sure Liam understood the urgency of his next words. “Fuck me,” he requested.

Liam’s hand smoothed up from Harry’s pelvis to his chest, up the side of his neck to his hair. He tugged gently, lifting Harry’s chin and kissing along his jawline. “Like I would pass up the chance.”

Harry’s giggle was infectious, filled Liam’s chest with this sort of desire that made him want to have the boy in his arms forever and a day. The man on top had his hands on Harry’s body, his arms and torso, down to his hips, like he couldn’t help it. Like Harry’s body called to him, a siren with the voice of a dangerous angel. Liam was already addicted.

“Turn over,” Liam ordered, soft but firm. Harry complied instantly, glad for the bed of soft, wet morning leaves under his knees and forearms. He arched his back, let the curve of his ass settle against Liam’s hips, hard cock nudging between his cheeks. “I need you to relax and let me take care of you, yeah?” Liam reminded as he idly wiped away the dirt and foliage that had clung to Harry’s wet body before laying over his back.

Harry nodded eagerly before letting his head tilt back on Liam’s shoulder and sighing. “Yes, sir.”

Liam let his eyes shut for a moment, enjoying the sound of Harry’s submission in the quiet of the woods, the sun climbing steadily higher between the trees. He brought three fingers to Harry’s mouth, nudging the tips against Harry’s lips until he opened them and sucked Liam’s digits onto his tongue. The weight of them as he licked over the mountains and valleys had Harry moaning and pushing back on Liam with need.

The short-haired lad let him, let his boy use him to satisfy himself while he pushed his fingers deeper and Harry’s spit collected on his skin. When it was dripping from the corners of his mouth, and Liam’s fingers were soaked, he pulled them out, making Harry gasp for a breath and bite down on his bottom lip. As he lifted up on his knees, he looked down at the needy wolf’s pale, round ass, and Liam played the first finger against his hole.

Surprisingly, Harry stilled completely and looked back over his shoulder at his mate. He licked over his lips before smiling softly and letting his head fall slack between his shoulders. Liam pushed his finger in smoothly, relishing the first, warm caress of his lover’s hole on his skin. With a small wiggle, Harry was moaning for more. And Liam delivered.

He thrust harder, pushing into Harry’s body with the matching fire he started to feel in the pit of his own gut. Liam didn’t know if he would ever get over the way Harry _was_ for him, the way he couldn’t get close enough, have enough of him. As he lined up his second finger, he gathered saliva on his tongue and spat it down onto where his fingers were pushing against his tight ring. He took the new slick and used it to the glide his way in.

Harry opened up for him, sucking in those two fingers with a racing burn that surprised Liam into a wanting moan. “Look at you- _fuck_.” Liam sped up, pushing faster until he was fucking Harry harshly with both digits. He quickly bent down and sucked the third finger into his mouth before gently prodding it at Harry’s hole.

When he paused, Harry growled. “Need it,” he declared and rolled his hips back, taking Liam’s finger in all on his own.

Liam let him, pushed them in deep and growled lowly. “Ride.”

The submissive boy hummed in confusion until he looked back at Liam and saw him raise a brow just before he felt him curve his fingers inside his hole. _Oh_. Harry nodded and spread his legs just a little more for balance and sat back on his mate’s fingers, fucking himself desperately. “Yes- oh, God,” he moaned and rocked harder. “Liam, _more_!”

Liam shoved his fingers in to the hilt and moved them fast, back and forth, while Harry whined high in his throat. “Want it?”

“Yes!” Harry answered with force, faster probably than even he expected.

The dominant man laid himself over Harry’s back, flush to his skin so he could feel the warmth of the blood pumping his boy’s veins to the beat of his own heart. “From this moment on, you will be mine in every way, for the rest of our lives.” He heard the nearly silent sob before he felt the shiver run down Harry’s back. “And I will be yours.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he whimpered.

Liam brought the hand from Harry’s ass to his mouth and the boy spit into his palm twice, enough to give a nice coating to his cock when he wrapped his strong fingers around his dick. “My mate,” he awed. “Mine.” He kept his hold on his cock as he led his tip to Harry’s loose hole. With a gentle glide, Liam pushed past the constricting muscle of his mate’s rim. He had to pause, breathe, when Harry’s warmth encompassed him.

That moment when Liam’s hips hit the sweat-damp skin of Harry’s tight, perky, _perfect_ ass, had Liam actually whimpering against the curve of his love’s neck. “Baby,” Liam urged needily. “Harry, you’re so-” He latched his teeth onto the mark he’d given the boy not an hour ago and sucked greedily.

Harry reached a hand behind his head and pushed Liam’s mouth on him harder, gasping when Liam rolled the skin between his teeth, surely leaving a dark, tender bruise. “Move, Li. Give it to me.”

Spurred on, Liam sat back, one hand planted firmly between Harry’s shoulder blades, and the other curled around the handful of soft meat on Harry’s hip, as he pulled out and pushed back in with a stable thrust. A moan was forced from Harry’s mouth, cascading into the warm morning air. Liam took up a solid pace, letting Harry get used to the feeling of Liam splitting him open.

The older wolf could feel when Harry stopped adjusting and started asking for it. He lowered his chest, arching his back and made the slide in and out that much more delicious. Liam circled his hips, trying to find that one, perfect spot. He quieted his mind and latched onto the sound of Harry’s body, the way he needed. It led Liam in his movements until Harry’s mouth dropped open and he clenched harshly on Liam’s prick.

Liam smiled with pride and made sure to attack that spot until Harry was shaking and fisting a handful of leaves. “Fuck, Liam. Just- yeah, keep-” He moaned, loud and dirty the faster Liam went, the harder he pounded. “Yes, _yes_.”

“Harry.” Liam collapsed back down onto Harry’s back, an arm wrapping securely around his waist as his fingers scratched at the angelic sub’s side. “Just need it. Need it, baby.” His hips snapped, a sharp, choppy rhythm that was more a fiery avidity than technique. They pushed against each other, both riding so closely that the newly rising sun couldn’t hold a candle to the burning light between them.

Liam pulled them both back a little so gravity had Harry impaled on his cock deeper and he could use his now free hand to take Harry’s thrumming dick in his grasp. Harry cried out at the touch, sensitive and ready to come. “Gonna, gonna- fuck, please! Liam, I’m going to-” He broke off, biting down at his lip and groaning.

“Come on, baby. Harry, I love you. I love you so much. You’re amazing.” His ramblings were cut off when Harry’s unsteady hand snapped up to close around Liam’s wrist, stilling the hand on his cock.

“Don’t want- Need you to come first,” he begged.

Liam buried his head in Harry’s wild curls, dirty with leaves and the smell of the Earth. “Okay,” he allowed. “Close anyway, so close.” His thumb dragged up and down Harry’s shaft slowly. “Let me use you.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, his body melting into Liam’s. “Please.”

The rumble that built up inside Liam’s chest had him scratching across Harry’s body, the animal inside him peeking out as he drew blood. He pushed Harry down flat, holding him tight so he didn’t fall heavily. The mature wolf held Harry’s hips off the ground, but pushed the rest of him into the dirt with filthy lust. He kneed open Harry’s legs wider and pummeled into his body, smirking greedily while the searing burn threatened to overtake him. He only succeeded in a handful more of those wild thrusts before folding in on himself, biting at Harry’s neck to muffle his sounds, and coming inside his boy.

The moment Harry felt it he pushed a hand under himself and tugged messily to a blinding orgasm with Liam’s pulsing dick pushing his seed into him. “Thank- shit. _Thank you_ ,” Harry praised as his body fell to a boneless mess and his face plastered itself against the bed of forest debris.

Liam sighed out slowly, letting the bond between them make that last, necessary connection. The beat of their hearts synced, the temperature of their skin matching, the energy of their minds falling into one accord. “Thank you,” Liam repeated, humming gratefully. “My mate.”

Harry hummed and turned over in Liam’s arms so he could cozy up to Liam’s chest. “My mate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
